Glossary of Terms
A B Banana Bananas in General: Mike 7.0 Tom 8.0, Specific Banana eaten that episode: Mike 9.0 Tom 9.0 (Episode 5). Banana Creme Pie Bronze Metal Bugles C Cheetoes Mike 4.0 Tom 8.0 (Episode 1). Cheez-its Mike 8.0 Tom 6.0 (Episode 10). Chinese Crunch Crunch Chex Mix Clif Bars Cold Pizza - Joe’s Pizza, West Village, NYC (Plain) and Dominoes (Pepperoni) Combos Mike 4.0 Tom 3.0 (Episode 6). Crudités D Double Blind Wacko Snacko E Edamame Europian Former Producer of MATES. Absconded to his homeland, Europe, with the MATES fortune via steamboat. Now being held hostage overseas. Evil Probably the lowest rating given to any snack. First given to Kroger's Very Cherry Jelly Belly Pudding Snacks in Episode 41. F Fig Newtons Fritos with Marshmallows and Bugles with Peanut M&Ms Fuck You One of the lowest ratings ever given to a snack (Episode 16). Future Michael Presto. G Graceland Michael once went on a Tour of this estate. Grozery Store A store where you buy grozeries. (Episode 62) Guacamole H Halvah Tastes like 'fart air' according to Michael Häagen-Dazs Vanilla Ice Cream Homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies and Milk I J Janelli To take a bite of snack, and then while chewing, take a sip of a drink (cannot be water). Little Joey Hodges The ill-fated representative who submitted Popchips for Mike and Tom's approval. His body was discovered, hanging from the ceiling, inside of his San Quentin State Prison cell. The case is still under investigation. K Keebler Cheese & Peanut Butter Crackers with Pepsi or Swiss Miss Hot Cocoa 2nd Wacko Snacko Keebler Fudge Stripes Mike 2.5 Tom 1.0 (Episode 2). Kroger’s Very Cherry Jelly Belly Pudding Snacks Evil. L Lays chips Lorna Doone Shortbread Cookies M Mallomars Mike 8.0 Tom 5.0 (Episode 4). Mateys The loyal viewers of Mike and Tom Eat Snacks. (See Viewers for notes on whether or not Mateys are viewers.) Matty Ice Nickname for Matt White who sent in glass bottles of RC cola and moonpies Maggie The 78 year old aunt of Michael's son's friend. Also pronounced: Moggie, or Marggie. On occasion, she engages in sexual intercourse with Michael even though he denies it publicly, on the grounds that he is a married man. Doesn't look a day over 74, according to Tom. (Episode 13). Maygret Loves to eat Dakin Farm Farmhouse mix drunk with her half naked college roommates. McShane Ian Mcshane. Was once good friends with Michael until Mcshane stole the lead role of "Al Swearengen" in the American television series "Deadwood" from Michael. The two have been at odds with each other ever since. Years later, Michael was cast as "Blackbeard" in an upcoming installment of "The Pirates of the Carribean". McShane stole that role from him as well. Meanies Michael Ian Black Mike. Magic Michael's nickname Microwave Popcorn Muffins Blueberry: Mike 2.0 Tom 0.5, Chocolate Chip: Mike 0 Tom 0 (Episode 9) Munchkins N Notre Dame Fight Song The song that plays when Michael's doorbell is rung, the theme song for the Super Bowl between the Giants and Patriots O Olaf Nickname for Europian P Peanut Butter flavored Cheetos from Israel PER System 'P'ick a snack, 'E'at a snack, 'R'ate a snack. Planters Nuts Very First Wacko Snacko, Honey Roasted Peanuts: Mike 5.5 Tom 6.5, Cashews: Mike 7.0 Tom 5.0, Mixed Nuts: Mike 5.0 Tom 7.5, Cocktail: Mike 3.5 Tom 5.5 (Episode 7). Pop-Tarts Popchips Pralines Q R Ratings What Mike and Tom give snacks (the "R" in the PER System). Raw Dog-ed it The way Michael likes to drink his Green Tea Respect for Women What Mike and Tom are about. S Slim Jims Mike 9.0 Tom 7.0 (Episode 3). Snacks What Mike and Tom eat. Snickers Snyders of Hanover Sourdough Hard Pretzels Starburst Stewardess Female or Male flight attendant; Donut shop employee that works at the counter and selects donuts and donut holes for customers. (e37 Munchkins) Stormtroopers Hitting the Ground The sound effect that accompanies the reveal of a snack. T Take 5 Tastykakes Tato Skins Teddy Grahams Third Degree Burn Scorchin’ Habanero Doritos Toblerone Tom Cavanagh Tom. U V Viewers The audience of Mike and Tom Eat Snacks. Mike and Tom are not sure if they know whether they're viewers or not. The discussion has still be tabled as of episode 100. W Wacko Snacko When one party to the podcast does not know what the snack will be. Worldwide Headquarters Where Mike and Tom do the podcast. X Y York Peppermint Pattie Z Zam Zam The replacement for Stormtroopers Hitting the Ground for a Wacko Snacko.